Destruction et redemption
by SeeverusSnape
Summary: SS/HP Harry souffre et songe à la mort, qui sera la pour lui quand sa vie n'est que douleur.
1. Adieu

Auteur : SeeverusSnape

Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling

Rating M mais pas pour l'instant

Slash: SS/HP

Severus snape : Severus rogue

Hogwarts: Poudlard

Riddle : Jedusor

"Prologue"

(Pov Harry sous forme de journal intime)

"Cher journal ceci sera l'unique page écrite, je m'appelle Harry Potter j'ai 17 ans et tout va de travers pour moi. Pour commencer j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture plus tard j'ai su qu'il on été assassiné ,j'ai vécu avec des gens qui me détestaient: ma tante son fils et son mari , une famille de baleine immonde qui me maltraitaient et qui me faisait faire les taches les plus ingrates .

Le jour de mes onze ans un géant fit irruption dans la maison,Hagrid , pour me dire que je suis un sorcier ce jour là je découvris le monde sorcier j'était heureux j'allais pouvoir vivre sans jamais revoir cette famille et j'avais des amis , des gens qui m'aimait ,Hermione et Ron . C'était ma première année dans Hogwarts tout allait bien jusqu'au premier cour de potion,Severus Snape notre professeur me détestait cordialement ,il se venger de mon père à travers moi : GÉNIAL. Punition,retenue, humiliation tout y passait. Dieu merci la torture physique était interdite. Puis vint la pierre philosophale,à ce moment là j'ai connu voldemort ,un mage noir qui voulait ma mort .On m'avait cacher la vérité , encore c'était lui le meurtrier de mes parents.

En deuxième année J'ai du apprendre à me battre en plus de voldemort qui gagnait en puissance .La nuit , des visions cauchemardesque me laisser fatigué et vide. Ginny la sœur de Ronald avait trouver le journal de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort et avait libéré le basilic, j'ai du la libérée et tuer le souvenir de Riddle , je fut de nouveau accueilli en héro ,une célébrité que je ne voulais pas . Snape me détestait plus encore si c'était possible .

En troisième année j'apprit qu'il me restait un membre de famille vivant,mon parrain, Sirius Black. Avec Hermione on le fit évader d'Azkaban il me parla beaucoup de mes parents, de pourquoi Snape me haïssait et pourquoi il le haïssait lui aussi,il m'expliqua que lui et ma mère était très proche et que mon père lui fit subir des humiliation cuisante car ils le trouvaient tous bizarre je comprenait mieux pourquoi il me déteste . Cette année là je fit connaissance de Remus Lupin le dernier du trio que formait mon père Sirius et lui. C'était mon professeur de Défense contre les force du mal c'était aussi le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu il a du partir car on avait découvert sa lycanthropie.

En quatrième année on m'a inscrit contre mon grès au tournois des trois sorciers, tout le monde pensait que c'était moi et personne ne m'a cru. On m'aimait quand je combattais mais quand je me fait piéger tout le monde est contre moi. Hypocrisie ! Enfin bref cet année fut une des pire que je connu Cédric est mort et Voldemort à ressusciter grâce à ce rat de Queudever ! Ce fut aussi mon premier duel et je vit mes parent j'était aussi heureux que triste...

En cinquième année Ombrage me fit passé pour un fou en disant que voldemort n'était pas revenu et que je mentait j'en garde un souvenir douloureux mais bon Graup le frère d'Hagrid c'est bien occupé d'elle, le seul bon moment de cette foutu année. Ce fut vraiment la pire car j'y est perdu Sirius tué par Bellatrix, cette catin ! j'ai bien essayer de me venger mais j'ai échoué. Tous le monde meurt autour de moi je ne le supporte pas. Cette année fut aussi celle ou j'ai embrassé Cho là j'ai vraiment su que les femmes ne m' intéressait pas. je pensais que c'était une maladie ,une chose de plus à supporter alors j'ai commencé à me mutiler m'infliger la douleur pour oublier la douleur.

En sixième année rien de particulier à part cette culpabilité étouffante, je n'avait pas cessé de me couper maintenant non plus d'ailleurs. Est ce que j'arrêterai un jour ? Probablement pas, avec ça je sais que je suis vivant, réel, je sens que je suis là que je suis humain et pas seulement un objet pour combattre enfin bref . Donc je disais en sixième année ce fut la fin de Voldemort je l'ai tué ! Un avada bien placé entre les deux yeux. je suis un assassin ,un putain d'assassin et je le sais je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai fait mais trop de gens sont mort : Bill,Fleur,Smith,Luna et tant d'autres .Ron ne me parle plus il dit que c'est à cause de moi que son frère est mort , il est cruel je ne mérite pas ça... Après sa mort je suis tombé dans une dépression je ne mangeais plus,ne dormais plus je me mutilait , seulement. Je reçu de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un d'inattendu : Snape. Il semblait le seul à voir mes souffrances , je fus convoquer dans son bureau il me parla longtemps,m'expliquant que je n'avais pas à ressentir cette culpabilité et que si ils étaient mort c'était pour que je réussisse là ou de nombreux on échouer . Cette nuit là j'avait beaucoup réfléchie et mon opinion sur Rogue changea complètement ,je m'intéressait au potions ,j'était excessivement heureux dès qu'il m'adressait la parole, dès qu'il était près de moi je rougissait,je tremblait , je pensait sans cesse à lui je le suivait caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité.Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication: J'étais amoureux de Severus Snape , directeur de serpentard et un homme inaccessible et qui en plus me déteste.J'était assurément maudit !

Cet été ce fut la chute je me suis remit à la mutilation , je pleurai ,je rêvais de Severus, je me lamentai, ma "famille" ne me demander plus rien vu mon état ,dieu merci .La mutilation c'est pour me punir d'aimer,me soulager,me punir pour mieux me pardonner mais justement je n'arrive pas à me pardonner.J'aime un homme dont les seuls sentiment à mon égard son le mépris et la haine. Mes amis je vous aime mais je souffre trop aujourd'hui ,je veut retrouver mes parents,Sirius et Remus là bas , là ou il n'y a pas de douleur la ou la culpabilité n'existe pas , adieu à tous ,Harry James Potter."

"Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fout allez vient manger !"Dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

"Merci Hermione mais non je n'ai pas faim je préféré rester ici et me reposer " répondis je avec un sourire forcé.

"Harry il faut que tu mange je sais pas ce que tu a depuis le début de l'année mais tu est bizarre, tu ne me parle plus , tu ne travaille pas , tu te moque de tout et puis c'est quoi ce que tu écrit à longueur de journée ?"

Agacé je répondis tout de même "Rien qui te regarde Hermione maintenant bonne appétit!"

"RROH les hommes !" cria t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte.

J'attendis que une demi-heure passe histoire que les couloirs soient désert .Je prit ma carte des maraudeurs mon journal et ma cape d'invisibilité.J'arpentais les couloirs sombre du château en tenant fermement mon rasoir dans ma main, si serré entre mes doigts que mes jointure devaient être blanches. J'avais choisi cette heure car tout le monde devait manger même Rusard donc aucun risque d'être déranger et vu ce que j'allait faire c'était mieux. Une fois arrivé à la tour d'astronomie je prit mon rasoir ,je rassembla tout mon courage de gryffondor et je m'entaillai profondément les deux poignets. J'était absolument fasciné par le sang qui coulait abondamment ,l'essence de la vie. A la vitesse à laquelle ça coulait ça ne durerait pas longtemps, tant mieux, je sais je suis un lâche. Je m'allongea , je sentait que mon corps devenait froid,mes paupières étaient lourdes, soudain ma vue se tacha de noir et je perdit connaissance.

Vous voulez une suite ou pas du tout ?!


	2. Sauvetage

**Auteur:SeeverusSnape**

**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling malheureusement**

**Rating: M mais pas pour l'instant.**

**Riddle:Jedusor**

**Severus Snape: Severus Rogue**

**Hogwarts: Poudlard**

**Les livres me servent de bases **

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**hathor2: Merci beaucoup heureuse que ça te plaise voici la suit j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu^^tu est ma première lectrice yaaay ^^**

**stortrooper2: merci pour ta review j'ai modifié la mise en page du chapitre précédent sur ton conseil et les réponses à tes question son dans ce chapitre haha ^^.**

**Chapitre 1: Sauvetage **

Je suis mort, alors pourquoi ais-je si mal? Ce n'est pas normal, j'était vivant et mes bras me lancent: conséquence de ma tentative échoué. Je me sent très faible et ma tête me fait atrocement mal comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes avaient dansé la samba. Mon corps ne voulait pas m'obéir, il semblait engourdi,surement par le froid.J'entendit une voix bien trop connu me dire:

"Buvez ça ça atténuera la douleur et reposez vous nous parlerons à votre réveil Potter "

Sa voix semblait anormalement douce, dénué de son venin habituel,avait-il lu mon journal ? Pitié faite que non. Je senti une main passer sous ma tête et la relever je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux non, je n'osait pas les ouvrir ,j'avait peur de ce que je pourrait voir , je ne veut pas de cette compassion et de cette tristesse je n'avait pas la force d'affronter ce regard .

Je senti un liquide au gout désagréable descendre dans ma gorge ,je failli m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises mais une main fraîche et douce me massait la gorge pour m'aider à déglutir. A peine eus-je fini de boire que je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur.

POV SEVERUS

Mon dieu! il m'a fait une peur bleue j'ai cru le perdre à jamais . Maudit morveux et si je n'était pas venu à temps ! Tu serai mort.

(flash-back)

.Je me promenais dans les couloirs sombre de Hogwart pour trouver Potter, ça faisait beaucoup de repas qu'il manquait ,je voulais savoir de quoi il retournait, et si il préparer un mauvais tour . On n'est jamais trop prudent. Donc je me suis mit à sa recherche,après avoir fait le tour du château sans le trouver,je me souvint d'un endroit que je n'avait pas regardé : la tour d'astronomie. Bien sur il y était tout le temps ! Je était le roi des imbéciles !

Je montait les marche doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit ,je poussai la porte en bois et je le vit allonger au sol, les bras en croix, dirigé vers le ciel. Je m'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand je vit du sang,une mare de sang . Je m'approchait de lui pour voir d'ou il venait . Je ne parvint pas à retenir un cri d'horreur quand je vit ses bras mutilé,diverses coupures certaine encore rouge d'autres blanche et les plus grosses et profonde d'ou le liquide carmin coulait..Je vérifiait son pou en priant Merlin pour qu'il soit encore vivant. Son pou était présent mais très faible, à peine perceptible. Je me dépêchait de sortir des potions de régénération sanguine qui normalement était destiné au calice, mais ça fera l'affaire l'important est qu'il vive. Je stoppait l'écoulement d'un sort , mes mains tremblaient. Je le prit délicatement dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans mes appartement, je prit le journal et fit disparaître le reste d'un evanesco.

Arrivé devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard je dit le mot de passe et m'engouffra dans mon salon, je déposai mon précieux fardeau dans le canapé face au feu et je partit chercher une bassine d'eau chaude,une éponge ,du désinfectant et des bandes. Je prit délicatement son poignet blessé et le nettoya,le banda et fit subir à l'autre le même traitement. Je voyait Harry grimacer de temps en temps, la potion ne faisait pas encore effet, tant pis. Une fois fini je sortit le laissant seul pour qu'il se repose. Je me servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Merde il a failli mourir! Pourquoi personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Ce gamin souffrait je t'en prie Lily pardonne-moi.

(fin du flash-back)

Il vérifia que Harry dormait bien puis lui lança un sort de diagnostique,tient! un sort de camouflage.S'attendant au pire il murmura un finite incantatem à peine audible. Ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément, quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Harry était squelettique ses joue était creusés,le contour de ses yeux gris et son corps était parsemé de bleus, il découvrit d'autres traces de mutilations et des brûlures et une cote cassé.Qui a bien put lui faire ça ?! Comment était-il en vie ?!

Il le soigna comme il put. Heureusement qu'il avait mit un antalgique dans la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Le fait que le garçon ne sentait rien le soulagea un peu. Une fois qu'il eu fini il se rua au toilette pour vomir,cette vue lui était insupportable. Il alluma le feu et s'assit dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir noir.C'était quoi cette chose sous ses fesses. Ah oui le journal qu'il avait trouvé.Celui de Potter.

Avisant l'heure et comme il devait surveiller Harry il s'assit confortablement et se mit à lire l'unique page . Quand il eu fini,ses yeux était rempli de larmes qu'il s'interdisait de laisser couler.

Vous voulez la suite ? n'hésitez pas à me laissez un com ça fait plaisir, dite moi ce que vous en pensez et si je devrait changer quelque chose ou pas et merci de me lire. Ah et dite moi si c'est trop court surtout ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	3. Confusion

**Auteur : SeeverusSnape**

**Slash: SS/HP OCC**

**rating m mais pas maintenant**

**Severus snape : Severus rogue**

**Hogwarts: Poudlard**

**Riddle : Jedusor**

**Hey vous !**

**Les livres me servent de bases le reste vient de ma petite tête lol**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**"hathor2: j'ai fait une mise à jour il fait 1000 mot maintenant et j'essayerai de faire mieux en espérant que la suite te plaise bisou et merci.**

**stormtrooper2: Hola voici la suite tu verra si il peut l'aider ou pas. bisou et merci ^^**

**Guest : Salut merci beaucoup voici la suite ^^**

**xyz : Ton nom m'a bien fait rire mddr pour les fautes j'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais c'est pas easy. Concernant les mots je sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça, je vérifie régulièrement et je les remet ^^ voici la suite merci et bisou. **

**Marie: merci pour ton com et tes nombreuse questions ^^ les réponses arrivent au fur et à mesure. Voici la suite et à bientôt **

**Chapitre 2:Confusion**

POV severus

Attend quoi ? Il m'aime ? moi son professeur honni c'est pas possible j'ai halluciné.Je relit le passage en question. Si si Il m'aime mais c'est inespéré! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mes sentiments puissent un jour être réciproque. Je suis tellement heureux. Mon Harry m'aime . On est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre au même moment.D'après son journal lui c'est parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cette facette de ma personnalité et moi c'est sa fragilité qui m'a fait tomber amoureux. Il a l'air si faible et si fort en même temps et tellement déterminé. J'ai juste envie de l'étreindre,de le protéger et le chérir à jamais. Il exprime tellement de douleur dans son journal elle fait écho à la mienne tellement semblable. il se réveille enfin.

Fin Pov Severus

"Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Potter , n'essayer pas de parler je vous ramène de l'eau".

Severus se pencha sur Harry et l'aida à boire comme la veille,néanmoins Harry avait plus de facilité.

"Maintenant vous avez cinq minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça !C'était un geste complètement absurde. Heureusement que j'ai toujours des soins sur moi sinon vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?" murmura Harry.

Severus le regarda longuement mais consenti à répondre.

"Vous ne répondez pas à la question. Je vous ai sauver car vous êtes jeune vous ne devez pas mourir du moins pas maintenant,même si vous souffrez."

"Je ne voulais pas être sauvé, je voulais partir loin d'ici et puis qu'en savez vous de la souffrance !"

A peine eu t il fini sa phrase qu'il regretta ses mots.

"Désolé... Mais vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré, je déteste cette vie."

"Au contraire je le sais parfaitement, mais mourir n'aurai servit à rien tout comme la douleur que vous vous infligé ,vous vous faites plus de mal qu'autres chose."

"Je ne fait que ça" murmura t il pour lui-même

"Si ça aurait servi à quelque chose , personne me ne m'aime ici de toute manière , je ne suis qu'une arme qui a bien servi maintenant je ne sert à rien et tout le monde se fiche de moi.J'ai choisi la tour car c'est proche du ciel , de mes parents et Sirius"

Severus tiqua au nom du "cabot".

"Et vos amis ? Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ? Qu'est-il advenu au trio d'or?"

"Weasley comme vous dite me juge responsable de la mort de son frère et ne me parle plus, Hermione me parle encore un peu mais elle ne se sent pas vraiment concerné.Le trio est définitivement dissous,ils sont heureux et moi je sombre."

Severus s'assit à coté de lui et dit en le regardant.

"Il ne tient qu'a vous de vous relevez Monsieur Potter."

"S'il vous plait ne faite pas semblant, même vous vous me détesté je ne veut pas de cette hypocrisie , de cette compassion."

"Vous savez Potter j'ai détesté votre père mais pas vous, je n'ai pas été juste avec vous ces dernière années mais il était essentiel de garder ma couverture, vous comprenez? Pour en revenir à vous, pouvez vous me dire d'ou viennent les blessures sur votre corps ?"Il voulait absolument savoir...

Harry,surpris par cette gentillesse et cette attention se tut un moment puis dit:

"Ce sont mes moldus ,surtout mon oncle. Il me bat depuis tout petit , il croit pouvoir anéantir la magie qui est en moi de cette manière. Mais ça a augmenté quand il a su que j'était gay..."

"Et Dumbeldore était au courant ?"

" Oui, je lui est déjà dit mais il n'a rien fait il a dit que je me faisait du mal pour attirer l'attention. Vernon me brûlais avec ses cigarette s'amusait à me griffer, me donnait à manger dans une gamelle, une nuit, il m'a tellement frappé qu'il m'a cassé une cote..."

La fin de sa phrase se brisa dans un sanglot. Severus ne tint plus et le serra dans ces bras et le laissa pleurer , il le laissa évacuer sa peine .Il le comprenait mais le garçon est fort il pouvais surmonter ça, pas seul mais il pouvait. Une fois le garçon calmé , il se détacha de lui, leurs visages étaient proche . Harry osa et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de son aîné. C'était magique C'était si bon, ils en rêvaient tout les jours,toute les nuit de ce baiser . Il se fit passionné,amoureux, à bout de souffle , ils se détachèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Harry murmura

"Je t'aime Severus "

Celui-ci reprit soudainement pied avec la réalité et se leva.

"Severus qu'y a t il ? "

"Je ne peut pas" murmura ce dernier

"Quoi " demanda Harry d'une voix blanche craignant comprendre.

"On ne peut pas Etre ensemble Harry, je suis professeur tu est un élève et tu est encore mineur et puis j'ai le double de ton age, je pourrait être ton père , de plus tu te lassera de moi et..."

Harry l'interrompis les larmes aux yeux.

"Je t'aimerai toute ma vie et puis l'age importe peu Sev"

"Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer,c'était une erreur,maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir s'il te plait"

Il avait dit ça sans regarder le petit gryffondor,car il savait que s'il il se retournait ,il allait céder.

"Très bien" se contenta de dire Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Avant de franchir la porte Harry écrivit quelque chose sur un papier puis finalement sortit.

Bravo Sev tu viens de réduire touts tes chances d'être heureux, mais bon au moins il se trouvera quelqu'un de son age qui l'aimera. Pas un vieux cynique comme toi. Il l'avait repoussé car il méritait mieux que lui, il était beau,intelligent il 'avait rien à faire avec lui . Il l'aimait certes mais il continuerait à le protéger c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Harry courut jusqu'au dortoir puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain ou il pleura et se blessa la plus grande parti de la nuit. Il s'endormi au lever du soleil,il avait potion tampis! Il n'irai pas , pas après ce que Severus lui a fait subir . Il a bêtement cru qu'il l'aimait. Il s'est juste foutu de lui, comme tout le monde.

Pov Sev

Tient Harry n'est pas là.C'est à cause de moi je le sais, je regrette tellement mes mots. Allez reprend- toi Severus !

"Miss Granger Pouvez-vous me dire ou est Monsieur Potter ?"

"Il n'est pas descendu ce matin monsieur,je suppose qu'il est malade" Malade mon œil oui ! Elle s'en fout complètement, Harry disait vrai...

"Bien commençons et moins vingt point pour Gryffondor grâce à Monsieur Londubat qui à réussi à faire fondre son chaudron alors que le cours n'a même pas commencé."

Fin Pov Sev

Harry toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre cherchait un moyen d'en finir définitivement, et pas d'échec cette fois.

Vous voulez toujours que je continue ? En tout cas vos reviews me font très plaisir ce chapitre fait 1400 mot c'est mieux ? ^^ à bientôt en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait attendre. et mille excuses pour la mise en page.


	4. Déchéance

Auteur : TomMarvoloRiddleee

Slash: SS/HP OCC

rating m mais pas maintenant

Severus snape : Severus rogue

Hogwarts: Poudlard

Riddle : Jedusor

Chapitre 4: déchéance

Harry regarda par le fenêtre, il vit le lac noir,les élèves qui riaient,le soleil... Il les enviait ils étaient heureux,lui croyais avoir atteint le summum de la douleur mais apparemment le rejet de l'être aimé se révélait être plus cuisant que ce qu'il croyais . Il voulais partir,en finir, définitivement... Severus ne l'aimais pas , ses "amis" ne se préoccupaient pas de lui... Il avait vaincu, il a donné sa vie,son enfance pour ce monde magique qui aujourd'hui le regarde dépérir sans rien faire.

Il devait partir... Harry se leva mit quelque chose dans sa poche et sorti de la tour puis du château. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et où aller.

Severus,dans les cachots se demandais si il avait fait le bon choix."Maudit morveux, tu ne me laissera donc jamais en paix" marmonna t il .Si il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Il alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit un coffret,à l'intérieur se trouvai une photo de Harry, Il a commencé a l'aimer le jour ou ce dernier lui a prouvé qu'il n'étais pas comme James.

(Flash back)

"JE NE SUIS PAS COMME MON PÈRE ! VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE ME TUERAI A ESSAYER DE SAUVER QUELQU'UN QUI ME DÉTESTE JUSTE POUR ENSUITE ME VENGER ! JE VOUS APPRÉCIE BORDEL JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOUTE CES PERSONNE QUI VOUS TRAITENT DE BATARD GRAISSEUX ! JE VOIS CE QU'ILS NE VOIENT PAS ! " hurla t il.

"Vous êtes un homme bien" murmura t il a bout de souffle

"Je ne vous déteste pas" articula difficilement Severus

"Ah ouais ? Bh on dirai pas, donc permettez moi den douter, sur ce professeur "

Harry sorti laissant Severus choqué et perdu dans ces pensés.

Depuis ce jour leur rapport se sont grandement améliorés, ils arrivaient même a tenir des conversations cordiales et de fil en aiguilles Severus découvris un homme sensible et amusant, les cours d'occlumencie n'étais plus du tout une torture il finissait par les attendres avec impatience .Il en tomba irrémédiablement amoureux,c'était le seul qui voyait le vrai Severus et pas la façade horrible qu'il se donnait.

(Fin du flash back)

"Que merlin me vienne en aide je suis foutu " dit il en rangeant la photo.

Il ne l'avouerai jamais même sous torture mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le petit brun , il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il voulais aller le chercher mais il ne voulait pas empiéter sur l'espace vitale du jeune homme et sa fierté de serpentard y étais aussi pour quelque chose. De plus la déclaration du jeune homme l'avais perturbé plus que de raison. Il ne voulais pas y croire. Tout ceci allais le rendre fou. Il se servit un verre se firewhisky et s'assit dans son grand fauteuil noir et se mit a réfléchir.

Plus loin Harry arriva dans la cabane hurlante,il y entra. L'odeur étais lourde et désagréable , ça sentais le chien mouillé : Sirius... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, encore un être aimé mort par sa faute... il s'assit par terre et sorti le flacon bleu nuit de sa poche.

Un poison : le "memento mori" le plus doux qui soit, il en avait marre de souffrir. Il agissait lentement mais sûrement. Sa couleur ressemblait à la nuit ,au sommeil éternel qu'il allait rejoindre,ainsi qu'aux yeux de onyx de Severus... Severus...

Il bu le contenu de la fiole puis prit son journal et se mit a écrire.

" Aujourd hui je vais vraiment en finir si quelqu'un tombe sur ce journal remettez le au professeur Snape. Je vais rejoindre mes parents je vous laisse ce monde d'abus de violence et de rejet...

Ps: Severus je ne mentais pas, je préfère mourir que vivre dans un monde où tu ne m'aime pas "

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux alors que des larmes silencieuse coulait sur ses joues...encore..

Snape commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter,de plus même avec ces capacité de créature il ne sentais pas la présence de Harry.

Il se mit a réfléchir à un potentiel endroit alors que dans sa tête se déroulait des scénarios plus cauchemardesque les un que les autres.

"La tour ? Non ! Il y est déjà allé .Les toilettes des filles ? Trop prévisible. Le lac noir ? Trop fréquenté. AH Mais oui je suis si stupide. La cabane du cabot et son ami le lycan ! "

Il utilisa sa magie de créature et arriva à la cabane hurlante elle était protégée par un sortilège de répulsion il sentit la magie de Harry.

Il vérifia sommairement que personne ne regardait et lança un sort de destruction. Il entra doucement dans la cabane et la prudence laissa place à la panique.

Harry était étendue sur le sol un flacon dans la main.

Il le prit et le sentit, il le reconnu sur le champs.

"Oh non ! Harry tu peux pas me faire ça... je n'aurais jamais du te dire que tu étais une erreur je t'aime Harry"

Il s'en voulait, son brun était à peine en vie. Il l'emmena dans ses cachot,arrivé devant la porte il murmura

"Absinthe pourpre "

Et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le sofa et se mit a faire les cent pas il y avait une solution mais il refusait de faire subir ça à Harry.

Il marcha sur un bout de papier chiffonné: c'est le papier qu'avait écrit Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il était une erreur...

Sur le parchemin était écrit "Ton rejet me tuera."

il ne l'avait même pas vu quel imbécile il était !

Il regarda Harry , il avait prit sa décision. Au diable les conséquences !

La suite ? Bisou j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience désolé pour les fautes au fait


	5. Résurrection

Auteur:SeeverusSnape

Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling malheureusement

Rating: M mais pas pour l'instant.

Riddle:Jedusor

Severus Snape: Severus Rogue

Hogwarts: Poudlard

A LIRE : j'ai posté le chapitre 4 hier , car je l'avais posté sur Wattpad or, j'avais oublié son existence ce qui explique sa publication tardive, ceci dit j'ai également fini le 5 que je poste aujourd'hui voilà bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : résurrection

Severus prit le poignet du jeune homme et le mordit,il utilisait son pouvoir vampirique pour aspirer le venin et sauver son élu, il espérait ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Une fois tout le poison purgé il se permit de boire un peu de sang , c'était un pur nectar des Dieux, le vampire fut plus que ravie lui qui jusque là n'avait bu que du sang avarié de St-Mangouste.

Dans les cachots, Severus se remit à réfléchir, rester ici était trop risqué, de plus cet endroit rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs à Harry.

Il transplana dans le manoir des Princes, Il le déposa dans sa chambre et sorti acheter quelques bricoles.

Harry dormait toujours, avec la prise de sang c'était pas étonnant. Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil et rédigea une courte missive qu'il donna à Hedwige.

"Bonsoir Minerva,

Harry est avec moi , il est en mauvais point je prendrais soin de lui , je vous prierai en revanche de ne rien dire au directeur,je vous expliquerai quand j'en aurai occasion. Ceux que nous croyons être nos alliés ne le sont peut-être pas, ne faites confiance à personne. Faites bien attention à vous.

amicalement

S. Snape"

Voyant que son gryffon n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt il décida d'aller préparer quelque potions dans son laboratoire, tout en ayant jeté un sort sur Harry , sort qui le préviendrais de son réveil.

(Poudlard)

"Mais ou étaient-ils passé ?!" le directeur fulminait dans son bureau, son arme la plus puissante avait disparu et avec elle son ex-espion et vampire de son état.

Il avait questionné tout le château , portraits compris personne ne savait ou ils étaient.

Un seul tableau demeurait obstinément silencieux : celui de Salazar Serpentard. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas l'aider , il s'était attaché au vampire ! En conséquence il l'avait brûlé , voilà ce que l'on gagnait à vouloir défier Dumbledore.

Grace à Granger et au sortilège de l'imperium il savait que le rejeton était très déprimé en ce moment car il se mourrait d'amour pour la chauve souris des cachots. Quelle horreur ! s'en était navrant .Il devait le retrouvé tant qu'il était faible psychologiquement, si Voldemort n'avait pas réussi il le fera lui-même.

Il brisera le garçon jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et le laissera mourir. Il était assurément le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique et ce n'était surement pas un morveux de dix-huit ans qui allait l'évincer.

Un sourire sournois lui déforma le visage,il reprit son visage de grand père inquiet et se mit devant l'âtre,il avait un plan.

"Kingsley ! Harry mon garçon a disparu, Snape l'a kidnappé, je le pensais de notre coté au vu de l'aide qu'il nous a fourni durant la guerre mais il détient Harry , je suis très inquiet..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr le directeur nous le retrouvons lui et ce traître ,foi d'auror"

"Merci mon petit, faites vite il est sûrement en danger ..."

la conversation fini Dumbledore éclata de rire, il n'avait pas vu Mcgonagall derrière la porte.

Cette dernière retourna dans ses appartements et écrivit une réponse pour Severus.

" Severus,

Tes craintes sont bel et bien fondés, Albus est plus vil et avide de pouvoir qu'il ne l'a jamais été, cache Harry, les aurors en ont après vous, je t'informerai des nouveautés ici. Quand Harry sera prêt explique-lui la situation et empêche le d'entrer en contact avec ses amis gryffondors.

bien à toi

Mcgonagall,directrice de gryffondor"

(Manoir des Princes)

Un pli soucieux barrait le front de l'ancien mangemort, la situation lui semblait plus tendu que prévu et le ton paniqué de la directrice adjointe ne présageait rien de bon , il se demandais ce qu'elle avait pu voir de si horrible et cette histoire d'aurors l'inquiétait.

Bien-sur elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler par lettre, ce serait trop dangereux de plus Hedwige ainsi que son corbeau étaient des familiers bien trop reconnaissables.

Le sort mit sur Harry retentit, quel timing ! le gryffondor se réveillait ,enfin.

Severus entra dans la chambre plongé dans la pénombre,le gryffondor avait l'air perdu,il lui donna ses lunettes et dit doucement :

"Bonjour Harry "

"Snape ? ou sommes-nous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'es ce qu'il..." Il s'interrompit ses souvenirs semblaient manifestement faire surface. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?" dit-il le regard éteint.

Severus mal à l'aise se racla la gorge et dit "Harry nous sommes chez moi et tu es ici chez toi. Tu as essayé d'en finir avec la vie encore une fois,mais je ne le permettrais pas tu es trop important Harry"

"Pourquoi ?" réitéra le gryffondor ,"le message de l'autre jour était bien clair , je veux partir"

"Pourquoi veux-tu mourir à ce point ? Ne voudrait-tu pas te laisser une chance de revivre ?"

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis répondit la gorge serré :

" Vous avez lu mon journal n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez tout,je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou je suis une arme, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde qui m'idéalise et qui se fiche de qui je suis réellement, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou l'on m'acclame pour avoir tué un homme , un homme bon-sang ! tant de gens morts à cause de moi, pour moi . Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou les gens ne m'acceptent pas parce que je suis différent, parce Harry Potter doit se marier avec la dernière des Weasley et avoir une grande famille, je ne veux pas de tout ça, ils veulent que je devienne un auror , ne pensent-ils pas que j'ai vu assez de mort et de combats ? Tout le monde veut contrôler ma vie je ne veux plus de tout ça, de cette célébrité empoisonné et personne n'est là pour me soutenir. Luna est morte ,Neville n'as plus la tête à rien et Hermione et Ron sont plus qu'indifférents à mes maux et la seul personne dont je suis tombé amoureux me rejette, sérieusement professeur que me reste-il ?"

La tirade d'Harry ébranla Severus, il avait eu un aperçu de la douleur du survivant quand ils s'étaient parlé la première fois mais là c'était tellement plus intense que ça l'étouffait.

"Harry ,écoute moi je ne t'ai pas amené ici par hasard , si personne n'est là comme tu le dit je serai là pour toi , si personne ne prend soin de toi je le ferais , si tu veux parler je suis là Harry , je prendrai tes souffrances et tes fardeaux ,vit pour moi ..." articula le vampire avec difficultés.

Harry eu un mince sourire désabusé:

"Vivre avec et pour vous professeur ? vous qui m'avez rejeté, vous que j'aime alors que vous me détestez, vous me haïssez au point de vouloir me laisser vous contempler sans vous toucher ? Vous êtes cruel Snape ..."

Severus soupira et prit le visage du gryffondor en coupe et dit doucement :

"Je n'aurai pas du te repousser ce jour-là, c'était stupide de ma part,tu n'es pas une erreur Harry tu es tout sauf ça... Je partage tes sentiments Harry"

Harry se détourna violemment, les larmes au yeux:

"VOUS MENTEZ ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, ne vous forcez pas s'il vous plait, tout mais pas ça..."

"Harry James Potter je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas partir, je ne te cours pas après pour te sauver juste pour te voir souffrir, j'ai été stupide certes je le vois maintenant et je te demande pardon .Ça me semblais impossible et sans espoir qu'un jeune homme comme toi puisse aimer un vieux aigri comme moi, il est hors de question que je te regarde dépérir sans rien faire .."

"Redis-le moi Severus" dit le gryffondor d'une voix à peine audible.

"Je t'aime Harry ,n'en doute jamais " dit le vampire en déposant un doux baiser sur la tignasse de l'élu.

Harry se hissa et embrassa doucement Severus, le voir sourire le rendait heureux, aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être .

"Harry, dorénavant nous allons vivre ici à duré indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux, je ne veux plus que tu rumine tes idées noires Harry, tu mérite de vivre, d'être heureux et d'être aimé.Tu peux tout me dire, ne garde rien pour toi ,plus de secrets entre nous d'accord? Ce ne sera pas facile et ce sera long mais tu y arrivera. Tu a le droit de tomber le plus important c'est que tu te relève "

"Tu m'aideras Sev' ?"

Le vampire était ravi par le surnom, il sourit et vola un baiser à l'ange meurtri en face de lui:

"Bien sur"

"Dans ce cas là je veux bien essayer" dit le gryffon en étouffant un bâillement.

"Tu n'es pas complètement remis, tu dois encore te reposer et prendre ces potions, je repasserai plus tard" il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il avait la main sur la poignée quand la voix du gryffondor retentit

"Dis Sev' comment as-tu réussi à me sauver du poison ?"

Le sang du potionniste se glaça, il n'avait pas prévu que le gryffondor pose cette question , il allait lui en parler mais pas maintenant, il craignait sa réaction . Il se retourna légèrement décontenancé et répondit :

"Plus tard Harry repose toi pour l'instant "

"Non Sev ! qu'est ce que tu me cache je veux savoir je t'en prit...je ne veux plus qu'on me cache des choses "

Severus soupira bruyamment, ça allait être long,très long...

Une suite ? ps: je suis désolé si des fois il y'a des mots qui manquent mais à chaque fois je corrige et je update je comprend pas :/


End file.
